


The whole world and Us

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Trans Gavin Reed, affirmations, past transphobia, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Gavin learns he deserves kindness and comfort
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	The whole world and Us

When Gavin woke up, it was still dark. He wasn’t sure why he was awake, and he didn’t want to be, either. He had work in only a few hours, and the one thing he wanted was to slip back into sleep. 

He had been dreaming, too. Not the good kind of dreaming, that was all fairy tales and knights in shining armor rescuing princes in distress. It had been the kind of dream that was close to a nightmare, save for a few shades of fear. Somewhere dark and cold and lonely, like Gavin was stuck at a peak of precipice and just about to fall off. 

It was a few dates into his relationship with Nines, and it was nice enough. They were post fuck, with cum still oozing from Gavin’s cunt (he would deal with the STI later). But now the hazy warmth from their earlier actions had dissipated, and something cold and slimy crawled in Gavin’s stomach. 

Gavin closed his eyes, turning over so he could more easily slip back into the anonymity of sleep.

But something stopped him. Nines’ arms, wrapped around him so tightly as cool breath fanned into the back of his neck. 

When they had fallen asleep, Nines had been on the other side of the bed, hands folded and staring politely at the ceiling. He had told Gavin that androids didn’t sleep, per se, but that they needed stasis. A few hours spent recharging every few days, with the android rooted in place kind of like a statue. Nines had told him that it would be an honor to “hold stasis” with him that night. 

But now, Nines was certainly not locked in place besides him. Gavin twisted as a hand stroked over his face, and his eyes met glowing blue. 

“Hey, kitty.” Nines purred.

In the gloom, Gavin flushed. If it had been earlier in their relationship, he might have jumped. Instead, his eyes blinked rapidly, and he was sure his breathing quickened to match the not-quite-hammering of his heart. 

“Do you not like the nickname?” Nines asked after a moment. His hand had faltered against Gavin’s cheek, resting on it like raindrops just about to splatter against pavement. 

Gavin shook his head. Upon realizing his mistake, his mouth opened. “It’s… cute. It’s cute. I like it. It’s just…”

“Just what?” Nines frowned. His hand jolted like he wanted to pull away. 

“I dunno. No one’s ever really been that cute with me before, y’know.” 

Nines softened. “Why?”

“Y’know, no one really likes guys like me. Not for that shit, anyways. They think Im just good for, for sex and shit.” Gavin pressed his legs together like he could hide the “source” of his problems.. 

Nines frowned. Gavin thought it was his turn to say something wrong. Instead, Nines hugged him close. His hand in his hair now, pressing against him and rubbing up and down. Like Gavin was a kitty, just like Nines had said. 

Gavin didn’t realize he was crying until the little droplets hit Nines’ shirt. 

“Oh Gavin. Oh kitty.” Nines murmured. His thumb pad brushed against Gavin’s chin, stroking under it until he could tilt Gavin’s head up to get a better look. “You deserve all of the softness in the world.”

Gavin gulped and swallowed down his tears. “You really mean that?” He didn’t want to be crying right now, but at least he felt like he could cry. Like he could be soft, could be vulnerable, even, in front of Nines. He hadn’t felt like that for far too long. 

“Yes. You mean the world to me, Kitty.” Nines murmured. He cupped Gavin’s face again, pressing a kiss against his forehead. Then his cheeks, and the tip of his nose, and then finally his lips. So quick Gavin could have thought he had imagined it. Until Nines kissed him again. 

“Shit.” Gavin murmured, once they broke apart. He was panting, not from crying now. Nines breath remained the same, fanning over his face. Gentle and grounding. 

“Are you ok, baby boy?” Nines hummed, pulling Gavin so he rested on his chest, and Nines’ arm held him fully. Like he was keeping him safe. 

Gavin sucked in a breath at the nickname, but he nodded, snuggling as close as he could with himself still in Nines’ hold. “Think so.” He mumbled. 

“And you like me talking to you like this?”

Gavin flushed again and nodded as Nines flicked his nose with his fingers. 

“Good. Good Kitty.” Nines said, kissing his forehead and then his lips again. Just soft little kisses, ones that brushed against him. Not the ones Gavin was used to, hot and wet and searching. Gavin liked it this way. It felt more human. 

“I’m a good Kitty.” Gavin murmured, rubbing his face into Nines. 

“My good kitty.” Nines murmured back, just as he stroked him. 

They stayed like that for awhile, until Gavin drifted back into sleep. 

He had just woken up, sun streaming through the window and onto Gavin’s chest. Nines had his arm around him, and he drew him closer when Gavin shifted. If Gavin moved his arm off, he could get up and go to the bathroom and get ready for work. But that wasn’t what Gavn wanted. All he wanted was to lie there forever, safe in Nines’ arms.


End file.
